


dream with bucket what will he do

by princedemeter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, i wrote this for georges birthday because if i can't spoil him rotten maybe fic dream can, minecraft but it's real life, no beta we die like men, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princedemeter/pseuds/princedemeter
Summary: George mentions wanting a fish tank once (just once), so of course Dream has to go on a quest to find him some fish. A short and fluffy Minecraft-but-it's-real-life AU.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 535





	dream with bucket what will he do

**Author's Note:**

> so this is partially inspired by @chibibunnis super cute art of dream with his buckets of salmon from mobhunt! [here is the link to the art!](https://chibibunnis.tumblr.com/post/633545384940208128/dream-with-his-salmon-in-minecraft-mob-hunt)  
> i also wrote this in one sitting for george's birthday bc i love him so dearly and i would literally give him the world. so dream will have to do it for me

George keeps talking about having pet fish. He already has three cats and a dog, and he wants fish now, too. They live on a farm, and they have twenty cattle and too many chickens to count, and now he wants fish. 

“Aw, but they would be so  _ cute _ ,” he gushes, lying with his head on Dream’s chest, watching the clouds go by from underneath a birch tree. “Just imagine, in that corner in the chest room, the one that’s not occupied – ”

“George, I was saving that corner for an ore block chest, when I have a silk touch pick,” Dream says, but he’s already lost because the corners of George’s eyes are crinkling and his long eyelashes are fluttering and his mouth is wide and smiling and Dream has always been a sucker for George’s smile. “Imagine it. Unlimited diamond ore.”

“We can put it somewhere else.” George waves his hands. “Like, we can expand, build a new addition. It would just be so, so… Dream, it would just be so  _ cool _ to have a fishtank down there! With a couple of –  _ tropical fish _ , oh my gosh,  _ Dream _ – ”

“George, the ocean is over a day’s trip away.” Dream shifts his head against the ground to be more comfortable. “Who would get them?”

George turns and looks at Dream with his eyes all squished up into half-moons, pink high on his cheeks and a poorly-hidden pout behind his lips. “I would come with you.”

Dream laughs. “No, you wouldn’t! You would whine the whole time about how your feet hurt and why did we have to come all this way – ”

“I most certainly would  _ not _ .”

“I most ceh-ten-ly would  _ noht _ ,” Dream imitates, poorly, and George sticks his tongue out and turns his head away, to stare at the sky.

“Look! That one looks like a dolphin…”

+

(So, Dream told George he was going to go mining in the nether and to potentially not expect him home tonight, and George gave him a kiss and told him to be safe and to make sure to mend his armor before he left, and Dream geared up as if he was leaving for the nether and instead headed west to the ocean and the coral reef.)

He has several buckets in his inventory because he’s not sure how else to carry the fish back. It’ll make the return trip long and tedious, and Dream is well aware that he really doesn’t  _ have _ to do this, but he actually  _ does _ , because it’s George, and Dream made him that leather hat once and dyed it blue and George hung it on the hat rack and he sometimes skims his fingers across it with a smile when he thinks Dream isn’t looking. And Dream wants to see that secret smile, that little moment of  _ wow _ and love and genuine pleasure on George’s face all the time. Wants their house to be full of it. 

So this poor horse is taking him first through the mountains that lie on the edge of their meadow, where he and George have built their home. Dream coaxes the horse across the water in the valleys and along the shallow shores, as the mountains turn into rolling foothills with oak trees. He sleeps there for the night, finds an overhang and curls up on the ground, tapping his fingernails against the steel of the buckets.

In the morning, the buckets are still there, the horse is still there, and Dream is too. He continues on – a meadow filled with sunflowers, a desert. He passes through a village, makes conversation with the blacksmith and gets a nice pair of enchanted boots, and finally he’s at the beach.

He drops his armor into his inventory until he’s just in his t-shirt and shorts, grabs his buckets and dives in, swimming far out until he sees the bright colors of the shallow coral, the fish darting in and out like rainbows through glass. 

George will like brightly colored fish, something with standout yellows and blues that he can see. The first fish Dream aims for is a thin yellow and white fish, its black eyes large in its head. The next fish is a solid yellow, its fins translucent through the water. The third fish is shimmery and blue, smaller than the others and faster, and Dream goes a little too low trying to catch it.

In the end, he ends up sitting on the sand, getting it all over his skin and his clothing, his three buckets full of fish next to him. He wants to relax, let the sun reflect off the water and off the sand and let it sink into him, but he wants to get these fish to George, so he begrudgingly clasps his armor back on, gathers the buckets in his arms, and starts back home on his horse.

He is nervous on the way home. A knight carrying a chalice from the Fountain of Youth. He’s not so mythical or heroic, but neither he nor the knight can spill the water they carry, so he is careful to keep himself steady.

They sleep in the sunflower field, and in the morning as the sunflowers open up to the sun, Dream pulls one from the ground and threads it through his horse’s mane. Maybe George will like it.

They return, slowly, through the hills and the valleys and the mountains, and as twilight falls, Dream sees his house appear in the distances, the torches flickering, the faint sounds of life emanating from the farmhouse nearby.

The last stretch is the most perilous. Dream is tired, and he wants to put his buckets down but he wants George to have his fish, so he holds them by their thin wire handles and carries two in his right hand and one in his left. Totters and stumbles from the imbalance, but the fish still knock into the sides of the buckets.

He pushes the door open with his shoulder. “George!”

“ _ I’m enchanting _ !” A faint voice from down the hallway.

“Enchant faster!”

Dream places down his buckets and clenches and unclenches his fists, trying to make the ache go away. He hears bustling from down the hallway and tries to look innocuous.

“How was your trip to the Nether?” George is saying as he shuffles towards Dream, a glowing axe sharp in his hands. “You were gone longer than I expected, I – ”

He pauses as he sees the buckets and frowns. “What’s in the buckets?”

Dream opens his mouth to explain and finds he can’t. “Uhm.”

George kneels down and looks inside. “Oh, they’re  _ fish _ ! How did you get fish in the Nether?”

God, Dream loves this man so much. He loves him  _ so  _ much. Dream loves this man more than anyone else in the world. George is looking at him with confusion, genuine confusion, and Dream starts laughing. “George,” he wheezes. “George, where would I get fish in the Nether? I went to the ocean, you stupid idiot.”

“Oh! I – duh.” George grins. “Are – are they for me?”

Dream only laughs harder. “ _ Yes! _ They’re for – of course they’re for you, who else would they be for? You wanted fish.” He gestures at the buckets and suddenly feels very shy. “I – I got you fish.”

George opens his mouth and closes it. “Wait, is this because I said I wanted pet fish in the chest room like, a week ago?”

Dream hesitates. “Yes?”

George looks down at the fish and up at Dream. “And you remembered?”

Dream gestures at the fish, still swimming around, confused, and knocking into the sides of their buckets. “I… got you fish,” he repeats dumbly. And then, because it’s the most obvious thing in the world and he never gets tired of saying it: “I love you, George.”

George’s face splits into a radiant smile. “I love – ”

“Oh!” Dream gasps, and holds out a hand. “Wait. I have one more thing. Stay right there.”

He rushes outside and back to his horse and the slightly wilted sunflower, pulls it carefully from her mane, and books it back inside before the mobs see him. “I got you a sunflower.”

George is standing where Dream left him, his mouth open. “I was going to say I love you,” he says. “And you cut me off in the middle.”

“I remembered the sunflower.”

“You cut me off!”

“But I had to give you the sunflower!”

“You – ” George starts, and sighs, and accepts the sunflower from Dream’s outstretched fingertips. “Thank you, Dream.”

“Yeah,” Dream says, and shuffles his feet a little. “I love you.”

“Are you going to interrupt me if I try to say it again?” George teases, and Dream gasps in mock offense. 

“Is your love  _ conditional _ , George? Will you only love me if I do what you ask?”

“You’ll clearly do what I ask regardless of if I love you or not.” George looks pointedly at the fish. 

Dream wilts a little, in mock offense.

“I’m kidding,” George says. “I love the fish. I wasn’t expecting – ” He sighs, and Dream looks up to see a helpless smile spread across George’s face, his eyebrows turn up at the corners, and Dream melts for him. “I wasn’t actually expecting fish. I just thought – I liked the idea. And you actually – ”

George steps forward and reaches out, gentle fingers brushing Dream’s face, across his cheekbone and the delicate skin underneath his eyes. “I do love you, Dream. More than anything.”

Dream closes his eyes and leans in, feeling warm breath on his lips. “I love you too.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading!! give it kudos and a comment if you liked it and tell me what you think! u can also visit me on tumblr @princedemeter <3


End file.
